El estupido concurso de Emmet
by Alairean
Summary: Emmet en un concurso de preguntas. El debe mostrar una total sinceridad que le llevaran a ganar cien mil euros. ¿Lo conseguira?


Y se preguntaran ¿que hace escribiendo esto y no siguiendo sus otros fics? (bueno quizas no se lo pregunten xD) pues es que me vino y me apetecio escribirlo. Espero que os guste!

Solo podria decir una cosa: Emmet, y sus paranoias mentales. xD

* * *

La estupida musica sono en la habitacion. ¿Por qué demonios ponian aquello? Solo me ponia mas nervioso si cabe. Si no supiera que mi cuerpo no podria producir orina, pensaria que me estaba meando ahí mismo. La habitación a oscuras me rodeaba. Las cuatro paredes negras se cerraban en torno a mi, agobiandome. ¿Un vampiro agobiado? Si, yo. Seguro que mis hermanos tendrian que estar partiendose de la risa detrás de el cristal, que seguro que habia.

-Hola – la estupida voz de la chica retumbo en la sala, acompañada de la estupida musiquita de fondo. _Deja de decir estupido ¿quieres? Es que, realmente pareces estupido. _– Acomodese, dentro de unos minutos comenzaremos.

Me sente en el sillon que habia en el centro de la habitación, negro tambien. ¿Qué no habian otros colores? Seguro que todos eran emos.

-Hola – me volvio a decir la voz femenina. ¿Qué pensaba que yo estaba sordo? Ya la habia oido antes. – Comencemos.

Los focos se movieron, apuntando en mi direccion, y la musica subio el volumen.

-¿Te llamas Emet Cullen? – dijo la mujer. Enfrente mia, en la pared, aparecio la pregunta escrita ¿Seguian creyendo que era sordo y lo tenian que poner escrito para que lo leyera?

-Con dos M. – dije. Podrian informarse.

-Aja, asi que Emet Cullen con dos m ¿Tienes mas de 50 años?

Abri los ojos, ¿Cómo podian haber preguntado eso? Recorde que las preguntas las habian formulado personas cercanas a mi ambiente. Vamos, mis hermanos y mis padres.

-Es Emmmet – dije pronunciando una larga m, para que lo pillara- y si, tengo mas de 50 años.

-Tercera pregunta Emmmmmet, ¿tienes pareja?

-Si.

-¿Se llama? – mi sonrisa se agrando al recordar a mi amor.

-Rosalie Hale – dije con orgullo

-Y tu suegra se llama…- ay mierda. La sonrisa desaparecio.

-Siguiente pregunta.- dije mirandome los pies.

La mujer no prosiguió y esto me asusto. Rosalie quizas se enojaria conmigo por no recordar el nombre de su madre. Imaginaba su cara. Ay que dolor…

-Perdiste tu comodin. Ahora no puedes pasar de pregunta de nuevo – dijo la mujer. Bueno, no estaba todo perdido

-¿Te depilas? – que clase de pregunta es esta?? Yo soy un macho…no cabe en la cabeza que…

-Si – dije en voz alta. ¿Qué? Si mentia perdia el juego. Y Edward sabria si yo mentia. Aparte tenian su "detector fiable"

Ademas, solo lo hice una vez, por que luego no volvio a crecerme el pelo.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Jajajaja, buena pregunta.

-Un oso. Si es irritado mejor

-Señor Emmmmet ¿me toma el pelo? Recuerde que para ganar deber decir la verdad ¿quiere cambiar su respuesta? – _estupidos humanos que no me entienden…_

-Si, lo que queria decir es que mi plato favorito es un buen filete, poco hecho si es posible.

-¿Te gustaria ser una mujer?

-Si- solte de repente. La verdad pugnaba por salir. Menudo momento Menos mal que no pedian explicaciones

-¿Por qué? – Nooo…

-Por que asi…pff…porque asi podria tocar mis pechos durante todo el dia. – Un golpetazo sono desde una de las paredes.

-Mmm, muy bien Emmmmet, haremos un descanso. Terminaremos en seguida y asi, sabremos si te llevas los cien mil euros!

No se si esto valia la pena, me estaba humillando por dinero. Dinero que podia conseguir de otra manera. Los focos se apagaron y solo me alumbraba una pequeña lampara sujeta al techo. ¿Qué seguiria ahora? Tampoco me pare mucho a pensar en las siguientes preguntas. Espere, hasta que la voz femenina volvio a llamarme por el nombre que ella queria.

-Es Emmet – dije pronunciando bien mi nombre.

-Ahhh! Pues haberlo dicho antes hombre. Comenzamos ya - Los focos volvieron a apuntarme

-Bien, Emmet. Jugamos por cien mil euros ¿Estas preparado?

-Si, mujer. – dije, un poco cansado de esto. ¿Por qué no me daban ya mi dinero?

-La primera pregunta es ¿desearías tener hijos? – esa era facil

-Si. – por Rosalie sobre todo, pero yo tambien queria, aunque tampoco era un tema que me preocupara.

-Describete con dos palabras – no lo dude ni un segundo. Hay que decir la verdad ¿no?

-Sexy e inteligente – otro golpe vino de la misma direccion que el anterior, suponia que eran los golpes de alguno de mis hermanos mientras se reian.

-¿Quien te cae mejor de tus hermanas? – Alice me iba a matar. Podria decir que ella, Bella no se disgustaria pero…queria mis cien mil euros!

-Bella. – dije, asumiendo que Alice me la iba a armar

-¿Por qué es ella y no tu otra hermana? – pregunto la voz, mas que cotilla.

-Por que Alice me viste en cuanto ve la oportunidad.

-¿Te crees superior?

-Por supuesto – dije sin dudarlo ¿Qué? Es verdad.

-¿Sobre quien? – no se podia meter un calcetín en la boca y guardarse sus preguntas?!!!!

- Sobre Jasper y Edward

-¿Por qué? – me iba a asegurar de disfrutar con mis cien mil euros, y luego mataria a aquella mujer. Luego lo pense mejor, esas preguntas las habian elegido mi familia…

-Por que…por que Jasper no tiene fuerza de voluntad, bueno no tiene fuerza y Edward no ha tenido sexo ¡NUNCA! Ademas, mi cuerpo es mejor. – fanfarronee. Di un golpe al sillon mientras que me reia. ¿Quién da golpes ahora eh?

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer, Emmet?

-Estar con Rosalie – por favor no me pregunte que hago con Rosalie por que sino me da igual que esas preguntas las haya hecho mi familia…estupida.

-Bien Emmet, solo falta una pregunta y, si contestas con sinceridad te llevaras el premio… ¿te masturbas? – Me quede estatico ¿Cómo?

-No, a mi no me hace falta.

"" Los focos de color blanco se volvieron rojos.

-Lo siento Emmet, pero nuestro detector fiable nos dice que eso es mentira.

La voz de mi hermano me desconcentro.

-Emmet, cuando te aburres tu mente es como un gran televisor. ¿Qué clase de programas ves? No veas la televisión por la noche ¿vale? Te sienta mal. – me dijo Edward antes de salir de casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado Emmet? – me pregunto Jasper

Mierda. Si no hubiera fallado la ultima pregunta me hubiera llevado el estupido dinero!! Y yo no me masturbo.

* * *

Bueno, una locura que se me paso por la mente sin ton ni son. xD

Un beso enorme

_Gracias por darme un poquito de vuestro tiempo _

aL.


End file.
